13
by Dark818
Summary: What happens when he runs out of regenerations?
1. A cheerful beginning

The postman's neck snapped horribly as he twisted it between his hands. Blood splattered all over the front of him, but he didn't notice. He had more pressing matters on his mind. The man behind him sobbed, and he snarled. Without warning, he whipped around and slammed the man against the wall of the shack, his hang as tight as a vice around the man's throat. He grinned, showing all his teeth, and tilted his head, just enough to make the man's eyes grow even wider in fear. The man's red beard was growing wet with tears, and his whole body was shaking violently. "Oh, oh, God, please don't, p-please..."

"Where is he?"

"I..I don't..."

"WHERE IS HE?" The roar of his voice made the man jump, not an easy task as he was being held off his feet against the wall. The man was about to start pleading again, when the small comm unit in his ear beeped. "#13, are you there?" He threw the man to the ground, where he lay in a crumpled heap. "WHAT?" The voice on the other end paused for a second, leaving hash fuzzing through the line. "I think I've found him. I'm sending the co-ordinates through to you now." The gauntlet on his forearm beeped, and he glanced down at. Numbers and letters were appearing on the screen. He turned to storm out the door, but was stopped by the quivering heap of a man lying in the corner. Without thinking, he turned and shot the man through the heart.


	2. watermelon salt

**Okay, so I guess it's time for a new chapter. Don't worry, the story does get less confusing. I think. Also, thank you to all those who reviewed, although to the people who said that my chapters are too short, I will say this: When was the last time that a DW episode went for ten hours, because they described every little detail? Never. I try to write my stories at the same pace as the T.V. episodes, so if you want more detail, imagine it yourself. Anyway, on to the story.**

**Oh, and if anyone is wondering who the red-bearded man was in the previous chapter, I'll give you a clue: That scene took place on the 27th of July, 1870. And can someone tell me what the hell an OOC is?**

"Alright, Pond, where to now? We've got the whole universe to see. Imploding stars, Square planets, tree people, the whole nine yards. Your choice, where are we going?"  
>"I want to get fish and chips from the shop down the road from my house." The Doctor stared at her from the other side of the console. "You're kidding."<br>"Nope. I reckon they make the best chips in the whole universe."  
>"Want to bet? Because I know a place where they make the chips five-dimensional. Gives them an extra crunch."<br>"Do they have chicken salt?"  
>"No, but they have watermelon salt. It's an aquired taste." Amy leant against the rail and crossed her arms, staring at The Doctor. "I don't care. I want chips from MY shop." The Docter sighed. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"<br>"Nope."  
>"YOUR fish and chip shop it is, then." The Doctor flipped some switches. Suddenly, The whole room was smashed sideways with a large bang. Amy looked aroung wildly from where she was clinging to the rail. "What was that?" Without warning, the door shook as something banged against them. "What was THAT?"<br>"DOCTOR!" A voice roared through the doors, loud and savage. The Doctor ran wildly around the console, performing seeming rondom actions. Amy watched him with bewilderment. "What the hell are you doing?"  
>"Locking that door down as much as I can. Everything we've got is going against that door."<br>"But we'll be stranded!" The Doctor stopped suddenly and turned to Amy. "In case you haven't realised, Amy, There is something very large and angry banging on my door. I think I can survive being stranded if it means it can't get in." The console behing him beeped. "Good. Every security system I have is now placed against those doors. nothing could get in." Just as he finished speaking, the doors exploded off their hinges.


	3. Damn faulty sonic screwdriver

The Doctor's vision swam as he tried to regain his footing. Amy was lying on the otherside of the platform, unconscious. One of the TARDIS's doors was was leaning on the rail next to him, and the other was embedded in the wall. More importantly, there was a man standing in the doorway. He was huge, at least seven feet tall, the veins and muscles under his skin standing out clearly. He stood hunched over, ready, like a predator. A snarl was slashed across his face, and his intense eyes were locked firmly on The Doctor. Without warning, the man launched himself forward, reaching for The Doctor, his hands ready to rip the life from him. The Doctor dove for the center console, his hand slapping a button on the underside of the bench. A bolt of electricity suddenly shot from the cosole, and hit the man square in the chest. He flew backwards, slamming into the wall. after being held there momentarily by the bolt, he dropped to the ground, but remained on his feet. The man returned his gaze to The Doctor, his eyes now filled with even more anger, and pushed himself off the wall, rampaging through the wires underneath the platform. The Doctor pressed the button again, and another bolt of electricity hit the man, returning him to the wall. This time, he slumped to the floor, his eyes closed. Behind The Doctor, Amy groaned as she returned to consciousness. "What happened?"  
>"Remember that thing that was trying to get in?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Well, he got in." Amy's eyes snapped open, and she looked around wildly. "What? Where is he?"<br>"Knocked out against that wall." Amy scrambled over and leant on the railing next to The Doctor. "Wow. Big fella." The Doctor stared at the doorway, magled from the force exerted against it. "That's impossible, nothing can get through those doors."  
>"Well, obviously, it's not impossible, because he did."<br>"You're right. So what's so special about him?" The Doctor walked over to where the man was slumped against the wall. "Wait!" The Docter turned around at the sound of Amy's voice. "What?"  
>"Are you sure he's unconscious?"<br>"I just hit him with two bolts of concentrated lightning. There's no way he could be awake after that."  
>"Yeah, but this guy also just broke throught the doors that you said were impossible to break through."<br>"Ah. Good point." The Doctor ran back to the console, flipped some switches, and looked at the screen. "Yep, he's out like a candle. Right, let's find out who this guy is." He walked back to the man, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and started scanning the man's body. Halfway through, The Doctor paused and looked at the screwdriver. "Stupid thing's playing up again. Scanning me, not him." He whacked the screwdriver against the palm of his hand and kept scanning the man. With each stroke his movements became more and more hurried, and his eyebrows mashed into each other. "No...no, that can't be...no,no,no..." The Doctor backed away from the man's body, as if it were suddenly poisonous. He looked at Amy, his eyes wide. "We need to get this man under lock and key before he wakes up."

**Ooh, it's still mysterious. Anyone figured out who the man is yet? If you think you have, send me a review telling me who you think it is. First person to get it right gets air from my lungs. Which, apparently, is about the same worth as clippings of a grandfather, and spit. Heh, only true Whovians will get that.**


	4. An abrupt and unexpected change

**Okay, time for a new chapter. A big cheer to Phoebe Cloud, who not only was the first person to figure out who the man was, she was the ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED. That makes her infinetely times better than everyone else's who's reading this story. Yeah, it's true, you guys suck, get over it. Phoebe, your prize is a bit of advice: watch Episode 2 of Season 1. You'll figure out what I was on about. **

The man slammed against the bars again, his teeth gnashing. Amy yelped and took a step back. She turned to The Doctor, who stood with his arms folded, staring at the man. "Are you sure he's really stuck behind those bars?"  
>"He's not going to hurt you."<br>"Oh, and you're so sure of this how?"  
>"He didn't come for you, he came for me. If he wanted you, he would have obviously been screaming your name, not mine."<br>"Oh." Amy paused for a second, then walked in front of the bars and looked the man in the eye. "If you're not going to hurt me, then answer me this; who are you?" The man stared at Amy for a few moments, then closed his eyes. His breathing slowly became less ragged, and when he opened his eyes again, they were longer filled with an anamalistic fury, but with a cold intelligence that seemed both alien and familiar to Amy. "Are you saying that The Doctor hasn't told you who I am yet?" His voice was rough, but with the clipped accent of someone of extreme intelligence and composure. Amy looked at The Doctor. "You know who he is?"  
>"He's...he's a Time Lord." The man raised an eyebrow at The Doctor. "Oh, Doctor, you and I both know I'm so much more than that. But, for the sake of good drama, we'll keep that to ourselves a little longer, shall we? Now to answer your question, dear Amy." The man stood up straight, and wiped the dust off his clothes. "I have been known as many names. I have been called Erdoc, Omega, Forcus and Mars. I am The Vengeful God and The Hunting Fury. But you, Amy, may call me Thirteen." Amy frowned. "Thirteen? Odd name." Thirteen smiled. "Odd, but very fitting. You see, what The Doctor was telling you the truth, but not the whole truth. I am most definitely a Time Lord." Thirteen turned to The Doctor, and looked him in the eye. "I'm the thirteenth reincarnation of The Doctor."<p> 


	5. An impossible story

**Righto, guys, new chapter time. I probably should mention something, though, because, I've gotten a few reviews about it; Thirteen is NOT Omega. Sorry to anyone who got exited, but I put that in there because it is commonly used to represent the last of something. So, yeah, don't expect Rissolon or anyone to pop up. Sorry about that. If there are any Whovians who need counseling over it out there, then blame my dog.**

Amy crossed her arms. "So what? You're evil because you got an unlucky number?" Thirteen chuckled. "Oh, if only that were true. But no, Amy, that is not why. I take it that The Doctor has informed you of a Time Lord's ability to regenerate?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Did he happen to mention that he or she can only regenerate eleven times, meaning they will have twelve incarnations in total?"  
>"But... you said you were the thirteenth."<br>"Yes I did. In simple terms, I am impossible." The Doctor slowly walked forward and stared at Thirteen through the bars. "How?"  
>"I assume you are referring to my creation?"<br>"Don't play games with me."  
>"Then don't ask vague questions of me! But none the less, Doctor, I will answer your question. You see, as you came towards the end of your tweflth incarnation, you started to become scared. Scared of dying, and not coming back. Scared of not being able to run away from it. You tried everything you could to change it. Eventually, something worked. and you managed to trick your mind into believing that you only in your eleventh incarnation, and you still had one more remaining. But when the time came, your body couldn't handle it, so it responded in the only way that would keep you alive; it sucked the energy it needed out of everything alive for twenty miles. The process not oly changed your body, but also your mind and your soul. The result," Thirteen stood back and opened his arms, "is me. I am the result of life, given by death." The Doctor stared daggers at him. "You're an abomination." Thirteen chuckled. "Yes, Docter, I am. I am an undead Time Lord. I am the most warped time anomoly that has ever existed." Aimee watced his movements. He was like a caged predator that knew it was going to escape. "So why did you come here, then?" Thirteen eyes narrowed, and his entire body seemed to darken. "Isn't it obvious? I came to kill The Doctor, and to make sure he didn't come back."<p> 


	6. Help from all sources

"But, hang on. If he does, wouldn't you die as well? You know, because you're him in the future." The Doctor was still staring at Thirteen. "No, he wouldn't. He's a time paradox, one so massive, he's removed from the effects of change. If I died, he would survive." Thirteen smiled, although it was more a show of teeth than a smile. "Very good, Doctor. I already put this to test when I killed your twelfth incarnation. And I'm sure it will be the same with you, and all the others."  
>"You won't get the chance to find out. I'm not letting you free. Ever." Thirteen snarled, beginning to look more like the monster that broke through the doors of the TARDIS. "You don't have a choice. You still don't get it, do you, Doctor? There's nowhere you can hide from me." He gripped the bars of the cell and pulled. With a sound like stone being ripped apart, the bars bent, more and more, until Thirteen could fit through. Before he could, The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand, and Ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. The two of them sprinted to the centre console, where The Doctor frantically began flipping shitches. The TARDIS lurched to life. "We're not safe in here. I can shut the TARDIS down so that he can't use it, but we need to get out, get somewhere where there are people who can stop him." The TARDIS landed with a thunk, and The Doctor and Amy ran through the now doorless entrance. They had landed in a city, somewhere in the mid-22nd century. The doctor ran over to a directory and zapped it with the sonic screwdriver. a single adress appeared on the screen. "Yes! Come on!" The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand again, and they ran across several city blocks, until they were in front of a large, fortress-like building. As they ran through its entrance, Amy noticed the words "THE TORCHWOOD INSTITUTE" emblazened above it. The two of them arrived at the front counter, where a young, pristine looking woman, sat. "Hello, and welcome to The Torchwood Institute. How may-"<br>"Yeah, yeah, enough with the pleasantries. Call up the boss and tell them that there's a Code 53." Startled, the woman picked up the phone sitting next to her, and spoke into it. Minutes later, a small, clean-cut man wearing glasses appeared in an elevator, flanked by a dozen armed guards. He came up to amy and The Doctor, looking flustered. "Is it true? Has The Doctor gone rogue?" The doctor scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it's true. And we need to get as much firepower as possible, because he's going to kill everyone that gets in his way." The man became visibly scared. "Um, I...I, uh, yes, w-we'll do that. W-what did you say your name was?" The Doctor looked down at the floor. "Um... I'm The Doctor." As quick as a flash, the guards had their guns levelled at The Doctor's forehead. If the little man was scared before, he now looked terrified. The Doctor held up his hands. "No time to explain, but it's not me. It's a future me." Slowly, the guards lowered their guns, and the man relaxed. The doctor looked at him seriously. "Now what do you have that can stop me? What about Jack Harkness?"  
>"Commander Harkness is... unfit for active duty at the moment."<br>"Fine. What about..." Amy zoned out of the conversation and watched the door. At ant moment, Thirteen could come crashing through it, and kill everyone who tried to stop him. She hoped that these Torchwood people had some serious weapons. She turned cack to where the little man was talking to the Doctor "...ilante's leading a squad of our man on a mission in the SagDEG. We wouldn't be able to get a message to him here fast enough."  
>"Try anyway. What do you have in the base here?"<br>"Ten squadrons of men, all armed. The Base itself has the latest in defensive technology. If we call in the local military and police forces, we might have a chance of holding him, you, back." Outside, people started screaming, and there was the sound of heafy objects being thrown. Everyone looked at the entrance. The Doctor frowned. "There's no time. Get everyone with a weapon out here, right now. He's here."


End file.
